Draco's Secret Fear
by THE LOON
Summary: Draco's father wants him to become a Death Eater, but Draco doesn't want to be evil. Odd things happen when Draco becomes involved with a Ravenclaw named Naomi.


Untitled (So far)  
  
Draco Malfoy sat shivering by the lake at Hogwarts. It was so cold that even the giant squid didn't bother to come out of the murky depths of the lake. He wondered idly if the lake had a name. Then he snapped unwillingly back to the troubling topic that had dragged him away from all of Hogwarts to be here, freezing who knew which body parts off. An icy chill was whipping over the lake, and its placid surface wrinkled like silk. The air smelled frigid, as if it itself was frozen. The topic that haunted his dreams, tore at his life, was his father. Lucius Malfoy was a deatheater, a server of the dark lord. And now, as was expected when a Malfoy turned sixteen, Draco was expected to follow in his footsteps and begin the training to become one himself. He could hear his father's voice: "You're a sixth year, for goodness sake! You need to start your training, Draco. I started early, at the age of fourteen! You've waited long enough! Wait any longer and you will disgrace the family!" But, for whatever reason, Draco couldn't do it. He couldn't learn the curses, the manner, the essence that being a deatheater involved. To see people not as themselves but as things to be used. To kill without discrimination, be it man, woman, or child. To hate Harry Potter. He didn't hate Harry, not at all. It was his terrible jealousy that caused him to treat Harry and his friends the way he did. Harry was free to choose, to decide. Draco was expected to simply be Harry's nemesis, arch enemy, call it what you will. He was expected to become the evilest of evil, and for a time, he had wanted that. He had wanted that until he had seen his father, at the Quidditch World Cup, make the muggle family at the campground float helplessly in the air. He had thought it funny until he had seen the terrible fear in the eyes of one of the children. He knew, right then, that he could never do that to someone, make them fear like that. Oh, he continued pretending, being all around nasty, but he no longer was that way. So he had avoided the training, as long as he could, but now it was almost Christmas break, and his father wanted him home. And at the manor, Draco knew, he would be backed into a corner and forced, if need be, to start his training. If he could cry, he would, but years of early conditioning made him unable to cry since the age of four. He wanted to sob, to scream at the sky and the winking stars that were starting to appear, to blame something that could not scream back for his fate. But he could not, and inside himself he felt his heart breaking. All he felt able to do was throw up, and at that thought a wave of nausea passed through him. He began to retch, but got himself under control. He slowly got up and walked back to the school.  
Instead of going to dinner, he walked down towards the dungeons, headed for the Slytherin common room. When he got there he was greeted by Crabbe and Goyle. He dodged around them and headed up the stairs to the dormitory, running a hand nervously through his pale blonde hair. He had become a prefect at the beginning of his fifth year, and so now had the prefect's privilege of having a bedroom to himself. It was small, with just a bed and desk, and a lamp taking up most of the desk space. He went to the tiny window and looked up at the stars. He could not bear the thought of returning home and beginning training. He could not stop it, he would become what he secretly hated, have a fate worse than death. He froze. A fate worse than death? He wondered. Death, of course, so easy, so simple, think of the lives I'd save if I ended my own. . . He walked determinedly to his desk. Surprisingly, he wasn't afraid. He was, after all, in control of his destiny. And it ended here. He opened a drawer and pulled out the slim mahogany box, polished to a mirror shine. His face, pale and ghostly, was reflected on its surface. He opened it, to reveal the beautiful dagger. The hilt was real silver, set with emeralds, the colors of the Slytherin house. The blade was sharp and strong. All his senses were set on that knife. He lifted it to the light of the stars, and then brought it down to rest on his own arm. So focused was he that he did not hear the click of the door opening. He did not hear the quick footsteps crossing his bedroom floor. He was oblivious of anyone else until a slim hand, as pale as his own in the moonlight, firmly grasped the wrist of the hand that held the knife. "Drop it, Malfoy!" a calm, quiet female voice said. "I can't, don't you see, I must finish this. . ." He cried, not even knowing who he was talking to. That slender hand tightened its grip and pulled his hand away from his arm. "Please, Malfoy. Don't make me hurt you." that voice said again. He turned to face this intruder, this person who was keeping him from doing what he needed, above all else, to do. He faced a girl he did not know. She was as tall as he was short. Her skin was as pale and colorless as his, but her hair was a deep, hypnotizing black. A nice face with a large forehead and what looked like, in the gloom of his room, black eyes was set off by the necklace of beautiful blue stones that she wore at her throat. Though she wore the black robes of any Hogwarts student, she wore hers like the robes of a queen. "Malfoy, please, drop the knife." she said softly, almost tenderly. He knew she would not relent, and with a wave of hopelessness did as she asked. As soon as it clattered on the floor, she bent down swiftly and grabbed it, then straightened and gracefully put it back in its box. "How, how did you know?" Draco asked tonelessly. "While I was gazing into my crystal ball so I could do my divination homework, I saw you, killing yourself. I used a spell to obtain the password from one of your fellow Slytherins, and ran up here to stop you. Now, sit down. Did you hurt yourself?" she said briskly. "You're not a Slytherin?" Draco asked, though it wasn't like he cared, he didn't care about anything anymore. "No, I'm a Ravenclaw. Now sit and let me see your arm!" she insisted. In one smooth movement she seized his arm by the wrist and began inspecting it. "You must be a pretty strong future seer or divinator, or whatever you call yourself." Draco said dully. "Oh, it's why I was accepted at Hogwarts." the girl said absently. She flicked her wand at the tiny cut he'd made, and it healed instantly. Because he thought he could drive her away and finish the job, Draco said, "You know, you're the person I hate most in the world right now." She looked up. "That's good." she said. "Good?" he asked, really flabbergasted now. "You know, you felt sort of dead and unresponsive, I'm guessing, when you were about to commit suicide, so it's a good thing your emotions are coming back." she said. "Would you care to grace me with your name, since you seem to know mine pretty well already?" Draco said, finding his emotions WERE coming back, and he was feeling like being sarcastic. "Oh, I'm Naomi Yeldings, Ravenclaw, sixth year." she said, the hint of a smile on her face. "Now that you've saved my life, will you leave?" Draco said grumpily. "Not until you tell me why you were trying to do yourself in." Naomi said sternly. Draco was about to ask her how she thought she could just butt in and he would tell her the most intimate secrets of his life, but before he could get the words out he found her looking at him with such compassion and care, like she really wanted to help, that he poured everything out to her. He told her things he knew would get his father arrested and he didn't care, it felt so good just to talk and talk and have her listen patiently. When he finished it was so late that the moon had set and all there was outside were stars, winking at the two of them through the window as if sharing the secret to happiness and contentment. Naomi sat in silence for a long time, and then with a sob she said, "You poor, poor thing. Oh, all that hate! I couldn't bear it if I were you!" Draco watched with amazement as her queenly facade fell away and she sat, like a sad abandoned doll, crumpled and alone, on his bed. Then she hardened herself and said with absolute determination, "You must go to Dumbledore, Draco. You must!" Draco stared at her, aghast. How could he even think of betraying his family? His father would, literally, kill him! "I couldn't do that!" He nearly shrieked. "They will kill people, hurt people, destroy people! The dark lord has arisen! It is only a matter of time before they serve him outright and begin the killing spree that ceased fifteen years ago!" Naomi cried. She toyed with her magnificent necklace, watching him carefully. "You have the chance to make up for your misdeeds and to turn in some of the most dangerous people!" she said urgently. "They're my family!" Draco cried. "Lot of love and care they've given you!" Naomi shrieked back at him. Then there was a pounding at the door. "Draco, if you're having an argument, at least do it quietly! We're trying to sleep, it's two in the morning!" one of the other prefects called. "Now look what you've done! You're not even supposed to be here!" Draco whispered furiously to Naomi. "If I wasn't here, you'd be dead!" she hissed. "Get back to your dormitory and let me solve my own problems!" Draco whispered. "I won't let you kill yourself!" Naomi whispered angrily. "Well, where are you going to sleep, in my bed?!" Draco hissed. "Maybe I will!" Naomi said hotly. And then, without knowing what he was doing, Draco started kissing her passionately, and she was kissing him back. Pretty soon both their Hogwarts robes were on the floor, and they were in the bed. They didn't fall asleep until four in the morning.  
The next morning Draco woke to bright sunlight on his face. He began blinking furiously, thinking the other night some weird dream. Man, if all I can dream about are girls, I really need a girlfriend. he thought. Then he realized he was lying in a nest of hair. Naomi's hair. He looked over and saw Naomi sleeping peacefully, still wearing her necklace, but nothing else. Shit! I must be going crazy! What am I doing in bed with a girl I just met! he chided himself. Must be all the emotions of nearly committing suicide. a little voice in the back of his mind said. He ignored it, and got up quietly. When he had pulled on his clothes combed his hair, and washed his face, he could avoid it no longer. He had to wake Naomi up. He shook her shoulder gently. "Naomi, wake up!" he said. Naomi stretched luxuriously and opened her eyes. Then she saw him, looked down to see her own nakedness, and shrieked. She snatched the sheets up to cover herself. "Good morning to you too." Draco said. "Draco!" she gasped. "The way I figure it, it was late, there were all these crazy emotions, and then I was stupid enough to mention sleeping areas." he said lamely. "Don't insult me!" she said moodily. "We both know it meant something." He raised his eyebrows. "Judging by your reaction when you saw me as you were waking up, I'd say differently." She glared at him. "So maybe in some ways I'm just a romantic little girl. What time is it, anyway?" Draco looked over at his digital clock, the only muggle-made thing his father would allow him to own. "8:30. You better hurry, unless you want to be late for class." he said. Naomi snorted and leaped up, pulling on her robes. "After dinner, we need to talk." she said on her way out. "You won't tell anyone about what I was about to do, will you?" Draco called after her. "If you don't say something to Professor Dumbledore by tomorrow evening, I'll tell him, but no one else." Her poise returned, and Naomi swept out of the room like a haughty queen. Draco cursed under his breath and walked out after her, headed to the Great Hall for a quick breakfast before class.  
Draco had never liked Dumbledore, he didn't like the way he could see inside you and guess what you were about to say. It was like Dumbledore knew all your deepest, darkest secrets, even before you could admit them to yourself. So naturally, having many secrets, Draco avoided Dumbledore as much as he could. And now Naomi was forcing him to seek out this man that unnerved him so much and tell him the darkest secret of all. Draco was so apprehensive of the idea that he couldn't even bring himself to send Harry and his friends the darks looks and jeers that he usually attacked them with in the morning. He just sat as if in a daze, his eyes glazed over as he contemplated his situation. Damn Naomi, why does she have to be such a powerful future seer? If she wasn't, I would be happily dead right now, and I wouldn't have to go through all this. Of course, I'll never get another chance, she'll be watching me like a hawk for any sign of suicidal feelings. Secretly, Draco was thankful that Naomi had showed up when she did, but he needed to blame someone for the fix he was in.  
His classes whizzed by in a blur that day, and his teachers asked him five times if he was feeling well because he looked (if that was possible) even paler than usual. After dinner in the Great Hall, Naomi appeared out of nowhere and caught his arm. "Come with me, we can't meet in your common room, you idiot, I'm not a Slytherin, remember? I know just where we can go." They ended up in Greenhouse 2. Somehow Naomi knew no one would be there. Naomi was smart enough to bring a candle, as it was very dark there, but Draco still felt nervous in the gloom. "What more do we need to talk about? We covered it all last night, my father wants me to be a deatheater, you want me to go to Dumbledore, and I'm suicidal. Oh yeah, we also happened to sleep together." he said irritably. Naomi sniffed and said, "Well, there's something I want to know. What happens if you stand up to him?" Draco stared at her. "He either kills me, banishes me to our summer home in France to live with my stuffy old nurse, or puts the imperious curse on me. My father is not one to be trifled with." he said. "It can't be all that bad, someone would be bound to notice that you were dead, if he put the imperious curse on you he'd risk Azkaban, and I don't think he's that brave, and if he sent you away he'd have to explain to Professor Dumbledore why he was switching you to a French school." Naomi said stubbornly. "Father is afraid of going to Azkaban, who isn't afraid of that wizard's prison, but. . ." Draco began. "Why won't you go to Professor Dumbledore?" Naomi said softly. "I don't know, really. It's not that I'm afraid, or maybe I am. How can you explain to someone else what you don't understand yourself?" Draco said reluctantly. "Well, what don't you understand? I understand that you were willing to die rather than become what your father has in mind." Naomi said. "That's just it! I don't understand why I'm different from all the other Malfoys. Every other Malfoy has been either a deatheater, or, if they came before the dark lord, a dark wizard. No one in my family has ever wanted to be, well, legal, before. Why do I? Why do I not want to learn the famous curses and make wizard's and muggle's alike lives unpleasant. Why do I want to just be normal?" Draco said miserably. "Well, I have a similar problem. I come from an old wizard family. All the women in it dating back thousands of years have had the gift to be powerful future seers. Until my great- grandmother. She was the crazy girl of the family, and she went and fell in love with and married a muggle, instead of marrying a wizard. For some reason, none of her daughters, or her children's daughters, or their daughters, had what we call The Sight. The family thought it had died out in her branch because of the muggle blood. My mother is her granddaughter, but she never bothered to tell me about the gift, because she assumed that I wouldn't have it either. Then, out of the blue, I stared having visions when I was five years old, the normal awakening age for the women of my family. I have The Sight more powerfully than any woman in my family had had for ten generations. None of the other great-granddaughters have The Sight, just me. No one can give me an answer when I ask why, just as I cannot give you an answer to your why. Sometimes children surprise their parents, and posses qualities that no one else in the family, or branch of the family, exhibit. It keeps happening in different families everywhere, and you and I are living proof of it." Naomi said heavily. "That's not the same! You got lucky and got a cool power. I just happen to be the only decent Malfoy?! The odds of that are next to nothing, I mean, the Malfoy family is very old and very big!" Draco said angrily. "Your little wonder about why you got a power is nothing compared with my problems! I go against the grain, and hate what the rest of my family is. You can't have any idea what that's like!" he finished. Naomi glared at him. "I may not know what it is to grow up among people telling you to go against your nature and conscience, but I remember the stares of my cousins when they saw I wore the blue stones of a seer. That's what this necklace represents, you know. I remember they who had played with me as a little child shunning me. No matter what the difference is, it is hard to be different." she cried, fingering her exquisite necklace nervously. She took a deep breath and said quietly, "I did not come here to argue with you, Draco Malfoy. I want to help you. I know you could still go over the edge and kill yourself, and I do not want that to happen. I am selfish, in that I don't want to lose you." she looked up at him, and he saw helplessness, confusion, and determination in her expression. "What makes me so special?" he said huskily, stepping toward her. A tear ran down her cheek as she lifted her face and looked at him with a mixture of sorrow and longing. "Because, in you I see myself, as a young child. And I, I care about you, I really do, I know I haven't known you very long, and it doesn't make sense. . ." she began to babble. So help me, I'm going to end up kissing her. Draco thought. And he did, right there in the dark of the greenhouse, and her tears mixed with his own.  
Draco woke up thinking about Naomi. After their little chat in the greenhouse, they had scurried off to their separate dormitories before Filch could catch them. He began wishing they had just gone up to his dormitory together and. . . Good Heavens, he was going crazy over that girl! He shook his head and was about to pull himself out of bed when he remembered it was Saturday, no classes. He fell back on his pillows and stared at the sunlight shining through the window and streaking his desk with light. He wondered what he would do that day, for some reason the teachers hadn't felt like giving much homework, probably because they wouldn't want to have to correct it all Monday evening. To start with, he debated whether he should get out of bed now or sleep in a bit more. Then he perked up, more time up meant more time with Naomi. What's wrong with me! I can't believe I'm so nuts about her. Think about something else Draco, something else, something else, I wonder if Naomi is thinking about me? Damn it, there I go again! Hmm, maybe I could take her on a cozy little date to Hogsmede. I've just got to see her again! Maybe if I do, I could get her out of my head! With this thought, Draco dragged himself out of bed. He took a shower, put on his cleanest robe, combed his hair, and put a simple charm on himself to keep himself from sweating or smelling bad. He walked down to the Great Hall to have some breakfast.  
Crabbe and Goyle were sitting on either side of him like great, hulking body guards. They annoyed him, but he had at first tolerated them when his father had told him it was good to have friends like that, and now he couldn't get rid of them. Pansy Parkinson was making what she thought were coy glances at him. She was a stout girl with a upturned, smashed-to- her-face nose and stringy brown hair. She had been Draco's girlfriend in his fourth and fifth year at Hogwarts, and even though he had broken up with her, she was always trying to get him back. He barely resisted the urge to stick up his middle finger at her, and began examining the Ravenclaw table, looking for Naomi. After a moment's annoyed examination, he found her, sitting near the back of the hall, not talking to anyone and picking at her food. He frowned. Doesn't she have any friends? Why isn't she talking to anyone? Did my near suicide upset her this much? Good Heavens, she looks terrible! Is she sick? The thoughts whirled through his mind. There were dark circles under her eyes, she was very pale, and she seemed to be staring into space. Then a new thought came. Is she having a vision? For some reason this thought frightened him. What could she be seeing. The future is probably a bleak place with the Dark Lord free. I read that he and his followers killed 1,000 muggles who were attending what they call a 'Rock Concert'. Soon he'll be going after wizards. . . Oh my God, what if he goes after Naomi's family?! They're powerful seers! Good Lord! NAOMI'S THE MOST POWERFUL OF THEM ALL! What if she's seeing her own death? Draco wanted like nothing else in the world to run over to Naomi and ask her what she was seeing, to comfort her. There was no denying it now. He was hopelessly in love with Naomi Yeldings.  
He watched her, hardly eating anything, and the instant she got up to leave, he was up in a flash as well. Crabbe and Goyle made grunts of protest, indicating they weren't finished eating. "You stay here and eat then, you don't have to follow me around like trained dogs all the time, you know! In fact, don't follow me around anymore! You drive me nuts!" Draco snapped. Crabbe rolled his eyes, and Goyle snorted, but Draco paid no attention. He was too busy hurrying after Naomi.  
He caught up with her just outside the Great Hall. "Naomi, what's wrong, you look terrible!" He said, breathless from his dash to meet her. "Nothing, nothing. I just. . ." she began. Draco cut her off, "You were having a vision, I knew it! Is the Dark Lord coming after you?" he said hurriedly. "What? No, of course not! Are you feeling all right Draco, it doesn't seem like you to jump to absurd conclusions like that. I was going to say, before you cut me off, that I was just worrying about my test in Charms today. But I did have a vision, last night, about you. This is going to sound crazy, but, Draco, you must start your deatheater training as soon as possible! There will be, this part of the vision is hazy, some sort of battle, here at Hogwarts, and you will need those skills. If you don't have those skills, many people will die, including you and myself." she said seriously. "NO! How can there be a battle at Hogwarts? No one would dare attack, because even when the Dark Lord was in his prime, at the peak of his power, he was afraid of Dumbledore. And Dumbledore is here! Do you know how that training would destroy me and who I am? My father would turn me into a younger copy of himself. And why would we die, anyway?" Draco cried. "I told you, that part of the vision is hazy! But it seems like I'm trying to protect someone, and that you're trying to protect me! Which I thank you for, in advance. I can't see who I'm trying to protect. I saw two versions of the same event. One with you and your training, and one with you just as you are now. Because of your training, not as many people died, and you did not die." Naomi said calmly. "Did you die?" Draco asked suddenly. Naomi took a deep breath. . .and then Crabbe and Goyle staggered out of the Great Hall, carrying what looked like all of the food on the Slytherin table. "Hi Draco. We brought breakfast with us. Now we can go with you." Crabbe said. Draco glared at them, and when he looked up, Naomi was gone. "Oh, just go back into the Great Hall and finish your breakfast there. I'll meet you in Potions." Draco said angrily. Did Naomi see her own death both times? Who will attack Hogwarts? What will I do without her? Draco walked to class weighed down by worries.  
Draco could not get Naomi to talk about her vision any more after that morning. He begged her to tell him her fate, but all she would say was that the vision was hazy and was already fading from her memory. He asked her who was attacking Hogwarts, but got the same reply. He began to think maybe she was telling the truth. Though he knew he should be worried about the training and the upcoming attack, all Draco could think about was Naomi. He was beginning to figure out how annoying love could be. Finally, when his teachers threatened him with detention if he let his attention wander one more time in class, he got the courage to ask her out to Hogsmede. That Sunday, third year and up were allowed to go to the wizard village. He approached her after classes were over on Friday. "Naomi, I was wondering, would you come with me to Hogsmede as a sort of, well, I mean. . ." Draco stuttered. "You mean as a date? Of course I will! If you promise you'll go home on Christmas break and begin your training." she said, smiling slyly. He frowned. "I still can't believe anyone would attack Hogwarts. . ." he said uncertainly. "Promise me, for all our sakes." she said stubbornly. "Shouldn't we just go to Dumbledore? I mean, he could fix everything. . ." Draco said sadly. "I already have, but I don't think that'll be enough. In my vision, I couldn't tell what time of day it was, let alone the date! All he said was that he'll get additional security. Haven't you noticed the people from the Ministry of Magic all around?" Naomi said quickly. "Fine. I promise to ruin my life by getting this training. NOW will you go out with me?" he knew he'd regret his promise later, hell, he'd almost committed suicide to get out of this training! But he also knew Naomi was a powerful seer, and that Ministry of Magic people wouldn't be enough to stop people crazy enough to go against Dumbledore. "Yes, it would be a pleasure to go out with you, Draco Malfoy." she said happily.  
The Sunday before Christmas break, third through seventh year students were allowed to go to Hogsmede. Draco met Naomi at The Three Broomsticks, an inn and bar. He ordered them two butterbeers, the house's specialty, and smiled at Naomi. She was wearing Muggle clothing, jeans and a cream colored sweater, which set off her necklace nicely. Draco himself had on a dark green robe. He felt odd in the long robe compared to Naomi's jeans, and once again Draco wished his father wasn't so dead set against allowing him to own Muggle things. Naomi didn't seem to notice. "So, where exactly is the Malfoy manor house?" she asked, smiling at him over her butterbeer. "It's unplottable, the family can be so paranoid sometimes. It's just in the countryside closer to London than anything else. It's big, and well hidden, so I can practice on my broomstick anytime I want." Draco said. "Oh, that's right; you were Seeker on the Slytherin Quiddich team for two years, weren't you? Why'd you stop?" she asked. "I didn't have time anymore, and there were other people more talented than I was to take the place. Besides, I was tired of being compared to Harry Potter all the time." he said moodily. Naomi, sensing some of Draco's bitterness, quickly changed the subject. "So, are you just staying at your manor all of break, or are you going somewhere?" she asked. "Staying. Training, remember?" he looked down into his glass, feeling grumpy. "What about you? What are you doing?" he asked her. She smiled, "While my family has a traditional manor too, since I'm part of the rebel branch, I live on a farm out in the middle of nowhere. It's lovely there. I'm looking forward to seeing my two sisters and brother. They weren't accepted at Hogwarts. Anyway, if they left, my parents would need to hire help to manage the farm. It's weird, having a family with wizard blood and being the only one who practices magic." she shook her head. "At home, they're always asking me to do a trick or two. I think I've had to explain the underage wizard law a hundred times." she added. Draco laughed. The butterbeer was beginning to warm him, and he wondered if the stuff could make one drunk. They sat in silence for a moment, finishing their butterbeers. "So, where would you like to go now?" Draco asked. "Let's just walk around for a bit." Naomi replied.  
They spent the rest of the day looking at shop windows and talking. When it came time to go back to Hogwarts, he and Naomi walked back together, hand in hand. They said goodbye in the entrance hall, sharing a quick kiss, and then both went their separate ways to pack. Draco didn't have much to pack, there was a lot of stuff waiting for him at the manor. He took the dagger, a school robe to wear on the day he returned to Hogwarts, and some of his books for the homework the teachers assigned. Then he lay down on his bed and tried to sleep. But no sleep came to him, and he spent the night tossing, turning, and worrying about his future.  
The next morning, he carried his bag down to the Great Hall to eat a quick breakfast, and was waiting in the entrance hall with many other students when the carriages came to take them all to the Hogwarts Express. Draco couldn't find Naomi in the crowd, and hoped she would try to find him on the train. When he finally managed to climb into a carriage to take him down to the train platform, he was annoyed to see Pansy Parkinson was already in it. He ignored her and gazed out the window. Two Hufflepuff girls climbed in after him and began giggling pathetically over some shared secret. Pansy batted her eyelashes at him but he continued to focus on the vegetation outside. Come on, we've got to be close to the train! I can't stand this! I should have stayed at Hogwarts! Why did I agree to go home? WHY?!  
Just when Draco thought his head would explode with all the feminine chatter boiling his brains, the carriage stopped at the platform. He leaped thankfully out, tripped Pansy gleefully, and jumped into the train. He looked through all the cars, and finally, in the last one, found Naomi. "Thought you could hide from me down here?" he asked, grinning. Her lovely dark eyes rose to his, and he could have died from shock at how beautiful she looked wearing a simple steel gray robe. "I knew you'd find me, in fact I was waiting for you." her smile was sly and seductive, "we're going home to face our separate trials, but we have all of today together!" Draco seized her hand. "How about taking that confining robe off, Naomi?" he said hungrily. "Only if you promise to take yours off as well!" she laughed. And so, for the six hours the train ride took, Draco forgot his troubles and made love to Naomi. Despite the fact that he was coming ever closer to the training he feared, and the mysterious confrontation she had warned him about. 


End file.
